


The Gingerbread Sam

by RaaorQtpbpdy



Category: Supernatural, The Gingerbread Man - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gingerbread Sam, I’m not even sorry, Rhyming, gingerbread man, in fact, total crack fic, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaaorQtpbpdy/pseuds/RaaorQtpbpdy
Summary: “Run, run as fast as you can. You can’t catch me! I’m the Gingerbread Sam!”—The epic Supernatural/Gingerbread Man crossover fic that nobody asked for, but everybody needs.—Originally posted on my sister’s WattPad: @jeffthegrateEdited by me.





	The Gingerbread Sam

One pleasant day in Hell Sam Winchester was burning 

and the nice angel Castiel thought he should be returning 

to Earth before he got too crispy, 

but Sam thought staying with Castiel wouldn't be nifty. 

 

So he ran and he sang this lovely song, 

let's make sure we don't get the lyrics wrong. 

"Run, run as fast as you can, 

you can't catch me! I'm the Gingerbread Sam!" 

Sam ran and ran and Castiel fell behind. 

Cas couldn't catch up, but Sam sure didn't mind. 

 

It was coming to noon and Crowley found out 

on his daily inventory of Hell that Sam wasn't about. 

When he went up to look for Sam, he saw him running by. 

And boy could Gingerbread Sam really fly. 

 

Crowley shouted, "get back here you big, dumb Moose! 

The King of Hell can't let his prisoners get loose!" 

 

Sam just laughed and repeated his cry,

Come, you know it as well as I. 

"Run, run as fast as you can. 

You can't catch me! I'm the Gingerbread Sam!" 

 

Crowley tried to catch him but his demon speed 

was no match for Sam's long moose legs indeed. 

And so like the angel Cas, he'd shortly find, 

King Crowley of Hell also fell behind.

 

Next, the trickster Gabriel saw Gingerbread Sam and thought, _hmm that looks yummy._  

So he ran and he ran, and he got so close, but he couldn't get Sam in his Tummy! 

"Please slow down gingerbread Sam!" pleaded Gabriel 

"I just want to eat you... I mean meet you!" But Sam knew this was bull. 

 

"well then... Run, run, run" Responded Sam 

"as fast as you think you can, 

but you'll never catch me 

because, you see, 

I'm the Gingerbread Sam!" 

 

 

Exhausted, the angels and demons all stopped. 

 _We have to call dean_ , Castiel thought. 

No sooner had he thought it then Dean arrived 

in his beautiful Baby, the impala he drives. 

 

"Hey Cas, sweetie, dearest, what do you need" 

 

"Your brother ran off, and he's picking up speed" 

and so Dean got back in his car. 

He drove very fast and he drove very far. 

 

Dean saw his brother, but couldn't quite reach. 

'Til Sam tripped on his hair before he could say his speech. 

Dean and Baby gained some ground, 

but Sam wasn't going to turn around. 

 

"Run!" he yelled. "Run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Sam." 

 

But Dean just smirked, his thoughts conniving. 

"Well you see Sammy, I ain't running, I'm Driving." 

 

Dean caught up with Sammy, and it was all gravy. 

And Sammy and Dean drove off in Baby. 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
